Generally, a current sensor is provided with a mounting structure with reference to JP-2004-219303A, for example. The current sensor has a magnetism-electricity converting element and is arranged between a negative terminal of a battery and a grounding member.
In this case, the current sensor includes a core and a Hall element (magnetism-electricity converting element), and is provided with a through hole. The current sensor is press-fitted with a grounding terminal (or proximity thereof) of a battery grounding cable, which is connected with the negative terminal of the battery.
However, in this case, the grounding terminal is screw-fastened to the grounding member via a screw or the like. Thus, the current sensor is separated from the grounding member via the screw, so that the reliability of the electrical connection between the grounding member and the battery grounding cable will be deteriorated due to vibration of the current sensor which is excited by vibration of a vehicle or the like. Specifically, there may occur a rupture of the grounding terminal due to resonance, a fatigue failure of the grounding terminal due to cyclic stress, a screw detachment from the grounding member and the like.
Moreover, a looseness of the press-fit construction due to the vibration (that is, a decrease of reliability of mechanical connection), and a position deviation of the current sensor may be caused. Especially, in the case where the current sensor is provided with the core, the vibration will become violent because of the large weight of the core. Thus, the reliability of the mechanical and/or electrical connection is liable to decrease.
Referring to JP-2004-219303A, it is further disclosed a structure where the current sensor is fixed at the grounding member via a bracket. In this case, the current sensor is also positioned away from the grounding member. Therefore, similarly, the above-described problems will be caused.